What Father Never Thought of
by Thornsword
Summary: 1, 2, 4 and 5 of the TND receive a transmission from 362 and they find that the previous #3, Susie Gregerson, has been killed! who is responsible? a special assassin whom Father controls through fear and technology. unknown to the TND, this assassin has a secret. A deep, dark secret. the TND is like a KND for teens. mainly kuki/wally some 2/5 1/362. I suck at summaries.


**Hello!**

**and I came up with this idea, but I probably won't make the next chapters until lost angel or a couple of my other eternal sonata stories are completed – but I would still love to hear what you guys think!... should I even make other chapters at all?**

**I don't own knd.**

Numbahs 1, 2, 4 and 5 of the TND were lounging around their treehouse, seeing as they had nothing better to do, when they received a transmission from 362, second-in-command to 597 - leader of the TND.

"Sector Z, sector Z! Come immediately to the mars base! You really need to see this!" Came her frantic voice from the monitor.

"What? What is it?" Numbah 5 asked. Numbah 362 looked grim. "Just come. Now. End transmission."

Now they were worried. What on earth (or mars) could get her so worked up like that?

When sector Z arrived at the Mars base, they were greeted with worried looked and sympathetic glances. Why? They had no idea.

"Numbah 362, what's going on here?" Asked Numbah 1. The girl in question turned and just motioned for them to follow her.

Minds alight with curiosity, they did. Numbah 362 opened a door that none of them had even noticed was there, and they doubted they wouldn't have paid it any attention if they weren't going into the said room now.

"Brace yourselves" said Numbah 362 edgily, "it's not a pretty sight." They crowded into the room and once Numbah 362 was content they were all in, she shut the door and pulled out a long, black bag.

"That's not... What I think it is, is it?" Numbah 2 said nervously. In front of them was a body bag.

"Remember your old teammate Numbah 3?" Numbah 362 asked. sector Z all looked at each other and nodded, how could they forget? What had happened to their teammate because of the decommissioning...

Flashback

"Operatives joining the TND..." Numbah 34's voice boomed. Numbah 34 look over the KND after Numbah 362 joined the TND.

"Numbahs 1,2,4,5,9,67,63,83..." The list went on but all sector Z could think about was the fact the Numbah 3 didn't get called.

She was in tears. "I don't want to split up!" She cried "I don't want to lose the memories that I've made with everyone! I don't want to go back to being plain old Susie Gregerson!"

Everyone looked tearfully at the brunette. It pained them to think that they would be missing a crucial member of their team next year.

"Numbah 5 calls group hug!" Numbah 5 said, and they did. It was one of the worst things the remaining members of sector Z ever had to face; watching their teammate and friend be decommissioned.

A couple of months later however, sector Z had a mission to defeat a 13-yr-old doing fathers' dirty work - by her own will nonetheless!

Turns out, that person was none other than the previous Numbah 3.

End of flashback.

"Well, her body was found in the river" said Numbah 362. She unzipped the body bag and revealed Susie the previous Numbah 3.

She was pale and slimy, due to spending so much time in the river and she had multiple stab wounds.

"What happened to her?" Asked Numbah 4.

"our inside intel told us that father has an assassin that he's been training to kill all the people that disobey him" said Numbah 362 bitterly.

* * *

"Now then, my little _assassin_, did you carry out your mission?" father asked in a honey-sweet voice. The teenager before him shook.

"y-yes Father.." she said flinching. His smile turned into a scowl. "WELL IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

With that, father walked over to her and started slapping her mercilessly. "YOU – STUPID – GIRL" he said between hits.

"EVEN – WITH – THAT – THING – IN – YOUR – NECK – YOU - STILL - FAIL!" he kicked her in the ribs and she curled up to try and protect herself from the pain.

He walked back to his chair and watched the girl struggle to her feet and every time she stood up, he threw something at her, anything he could get his hands on – a coffee mug, a book, a paperweight, a pen – it just wouldn't stop.

Eventually he got bored at watching her limp body and turned around to finish his – now blood-soaked – book, all the while enjoying the sounds of her dragging her broken body up to her room.

'_It hurts… it hurts so much…' _she thought. Long ago, she discovered that if she cried after her beatings, he would make it worse next time.

She slumped onto her threadbare bed and tried to remember who father made her kill today. _'Why does he make me do this?!' _she mentally screamed. She reached behind her neck to touch the small metal device attached to her.

Mind control.

* * *

"I do not!" Numbah 2 yelled, blushing. Numbah 4 smirked. "Yes you do – look at you! Your face has turned the colour of her cap!"

This only made Numbah 2 blush harder "yea yea, whatever" he grumbled. Just as Numbah 4 was about to make a comment about his victory, Numbah 1's voice sounded from the speakers. "Teens Next Door, new operation transmission!"

Soon everyone was gathered in the part of the treehouse everyone calls the living room. It did have a proper name once, but it was been long forgotten.

Operation S.N.E.A.K:

Stop

Nasty

Enemy's

Atrocious

Kaper

(I'm not good at acronyms, ok?)

"Teens Next Door! Battle stations!" Nigel yelled. "Father's trying to suck all the fun out of the world so young people grow up faster!"

TIMESKIP

"So you see, _teenagers_, I knew you were coming and what I've really planned is worse than you could ever imagine!" exclaimed father, looking at the tied-up sector Z.

"Yea, like that's gonna happen!" yelled Numbah 5, struggling against the ropes.

"oh don't bother struggling, you'll be loose in a moment" Father said evily. "What the crud is thAAAA!" exclaimed Wally as the floor gave way and sector Z fell through the trapdoor.

The rope snagged on a jagged edge of the wall and it flew off, separating everyone as they went through different entrances to what looked like…a maze?

Wally Beatles looked around, shaking his head. How cruddy long had he been out? Where the crud was he?

Oh. Right. The maze.

He got up off the floor and debated on which way to go. "Eenie meanie mynie - this way!" he said and walked down the path straight ahead of him.

He did this for a while, until he saw a female's figure in the shadows. "Numbah 5! Crikey am I glad to see yo—you're not Numbah 5!" Wally yelled.

He retreated as the girl moved forward into the lamplight. She looked…strangely familiar…. "Time to die Numbah 4!" she said.

"What the crud?!" Numbah 4 yelled as she began shooting laser beams at him. He ran down the corridors, swerving left and right in an attempt to lose the psychotic girl.

Eventually he came to a dead end.

Crud.

Little Miss Psychopath cornered him and slowly aimed her gun, grinning sadistically. She was about to shoot when all of a sudden she cried out in pain and clutched her neck.

Frozen in fear, Numbah 4 wondered what was wrong with her. When she looked up, she seemed like an entirely different person!

"R-run" she said in a strangled voice "Run! I'll kill you if you don't! He'll make me kill you!" and with that, she collapsed on the ground. Wally shook himself out of his paralyzed state, grabbed her and ran.

"So…. What do we do with her?" asked Numbah 5, looking at the girl. "We have to give her to Numbah 362! She's a murderer!" said Numbah 1 angrily, what kind of person could she be? She only looked around their age and yet she was an assassin!

Numbah 2 detached her belt from around her waist and began looking over and disassembling her weapons. "Uh…. Guys?... she's doin' something weird" Numbah 4 said carefully.

Sector Z crowded around the table where the assassin was sleeping. "Why is she doing that?" Numbah 5 asked. "Why is she crying?"

"Bad dream?" Numbah 2 suggested. The assassin screamed and woke up. Seeing all these people around her, she thought they were going to hit her so she started to sob. She raised her hands in front of her face in a futile attempt to stop their imaginary attacks and curled up into a ball.

"Alright, now Numbah 5's confused, isn't she supposed to be…. y'know….. trying to kill us?" Numbah 5 asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"Wait! She's muttering something!" Wally exclaimed "cruddy Sheila….. why can't she mumble a bit louder?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it hurts, stop, please, please! Stop hurting me! It's hard to breathe, my neck, my neck hurts, it's burning, burning, burning STOP!" she whimpered. After that, it seemed like she fainted from exhaustion.

Sector Z looked at each other, what is she talking about? "Maybe we should see what's wrong with her neck….." said Numbah 2 as he brushed the hair away from her neck.

Everyone gasped. Whatever they thought was gonna happen, they never expected _her _to have one of _those _things on her neck!

**Yea! Done!**

**So…should I continue it? Let me know!**

**Please review/follow/favourite… you know, those things that every author says aat the bottom of his/her fanfiction?**

**Thornsword out!**

**End Transmission_**


End file.
